DaisukeTorodai
by AXBHikaruRemastered
Summary: Daisuke has a curse. Riku is a princess. Risa forces Dark out on a date. But what happens when Satoshi nearly kills Satoshi? I'll tell you you get PIE. i hate pie. don't bother the summary is practically 12 random. I suck at fics.
1. Past 1

If you have some dignity you'll skip all the bunch of letters at the bottom right? …right?

Well anyways this is the first chapter for my new story.

Fun with Dick and Jane 

-Crosses that out-

Daisuke and the princess of Torodai 

The place Torodai is a word I made up! OKAY!

I sound so stupid right now and you want the first chapter right? Right? COME ON!

Me No Own D N Angel?

On with the chapter.

Ch1 I don't Do Prologues.

"It was a normal day in a normal city on a normal planet taken over by aliens..

SCREW DAT!

-Running noise-

"PRINCESS RIKU!" yelled a young red haired boy entering the castle's main hall.

"What is it Daisuke" said a young Brown haired Girl.

"Its your younger sister" said Daisuke.

"What happened to her?" said Riku a bit of concern.

"She's ran off again to see that boy Dark again" said Daisuke.

"Its okay this happens every now and then if it happens again let her be" said Riku.

"Um… okay" said Daisuke.

Meanwhile with Risa…

"Come on Dark" said Risa.

"For the last time get away from me!" yelled Dark.

"No come on just one date" said Risa hanging on to Dark's leg as he tried to shake her off.

"No!" yelled Dark running around.

"Come on" said Risa.

"Just leave… if you do I promise not to leave bruises" said Dark.

"Date me!" said Risa.

"FINE! If it will get you off my back" said Dark.

The next day…

Daisuke was wandering around the castle as he usually did every night and had found Riku out

on the Balcony.

"Miss Riku, isn't it your bedtime" said Daisuke.

…

"Miss Riku" said Daisuke.

"Daisuke? How long have you been living here at this castle as my father's servant?" asked

Riku.

"For 9 years after my parents died and your father took pity on me" said Daisuke.

"Why do you ask" said Daisuke.

"I was just wondering" said Riku.

"But as I said before, is it not time for bed" said Daisuke.

"You're right, dawn will come soon I should get to bed" said Riku.

A couple minutes later…

Daisuke was wandering the castle halls as usual.

"Hmm what was on Miss Riku's mind" thought Daisuke.

Daisuke hadn't seen Riku up late at night for 7 years since he was only 7 years old and it was only on special occasions she would stay up late.

Last time she was up late it was Daisuke's birthday.

Meanwhile with Riku…

'I can't get to sleep again' thought Riku.

She hadn't been able to get to sleep ever since her 14 birthday and started noticing more about Daisuke.

'Why can't I get Daisuke out of my mind' thought Riku.

'Every time I look at him I see someone who hides his self away from everyone, and I contempt' thought Riku.

"But I can't help what I feel when I see him" said Riku.

"Miss Riku you should get to sleep" said Daisuke entering the room.

Miss Riku looked into his cold dark eyes and could see that he is still hiding something from his past.

"Miss Riku get to bed tomorrow is your birthday and the day you except the throne" said Daisuke.

"I'll try" said Riku.

Later that night…

Riku was still awake and dawn had just begun.

'Ever since Father died I've been afraid of this day, now I have to except the throne a couple years later' thought Riku

"Miss Riku its almost to except the throne" said Daisuke.

"You're right I should get ready" said Riku.

1 hour later…

"All hail Princess of Torodai" said Daisuke.

Everyone began to bow as Princess Riku stood up from the throne.

Everyone was in the castles main hall and Riku was afraid.

"Miss Riku its time" said Daisuke.

"Daisuke slowly raised the crown from the pillow like thingy.

Just as he was about to place the crown on her head she ran away.

Later…

"Miss Riku I've found you" said Daisuke.

"Please Daisuke I can't go through with

"I understand I shall delay the ceremony till you think you'll be able to go through with it" said Daisuke.

"Thank you" said Riku.

"Riku just know when we get afraid we hide ourselves from the world and try to act like nothings wrong, but when we face our fears we find out there was nothing to hide ourselves and be afraid of and we have the strength and can finally go through with the things we thought we could never do" said Daisuke.

Okay I have no idea what he just said! And I wrote that run on sentence!

"Daisuke I've been wondering… every time I look at your eyes I see someone who is afraid to tell people of his past and I was wondering what happened to your past" said Riku.

"NO!" yelled Daisuke.

"I can never tell anyone about my past" said Daisuke.

"But I just want to know" said Riku.

"No never" said Daisuke.

"Hmm…" said Riku.

That night…

"Mother, Father…"Said Daisuke in his sleep.

Riku was eaves dropping on Daisuke while he was asleep.

"He's having a nightmare' thought Riku.

Daisuke's Dream… 

"_Mother, Father…" said Daisuke at his dead parents._

_Daisuke looked at his blood covered hands and then his parents._

"_AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!…"_

_Later…_

_Daisuke was on a bridge and it was raining that night._

"_Look at you poor child" said a man in a chariot._

"…"

"_Child come with me to my castle, there we can give you warmth and shelter and all your needs, I have two daughters who could be your friends" said the man._

_Daisuke nodded and entered his chariot and went to the castle_

Dream Over… 

Daisuke woke up and saw Riku hanging over his head.

"Uh oh" said Riku.

To Be Continued… 


	2. D N Angel 2

Today there will be an unexpected twist to Daisuke's past. I didn't even see it coming! But when you get further into the chapter you'll see it.

Oh ya after chapter 51 of Daisuke and the princess of Torodai there will be a special side story to this story. I plan to make the story at least 100 chapters long.

If you like the first side story I will make another side story to this story.

Oh check out some of my other fics I recommend these two stories

_**Retards At Work (shaman King)**_

_**Naruto goes Harry Potter (NARUTO)**_

Um… Me own D N Angel! Are you on crack again?

Ch.2 No Soul, No Pain…

"Uh-Oh" said Riku hanging right over him.

But as she looked into Daisuke's eyes all she saw was emptiness.

"Daisuke?" said Riku afraid of what he might say.

"…"

"Are you feeling okay Daisuke?" asked Riku.

"… Leave…" said Daisuke.

"But it sounded like you were having a nightmare" said Riku.

"LEAVE! And never enter my room again!" yelled Daisuke.

"But I just want to know why you are alwa…"

"…Did I not just tell you to leave" said Daisuke.

After Riku left the room…

"I can't tell anyone about what happened those years ago… ARGH!" said Daisuke as a sharp jolt of pain hit his left arm.

When he removed his shirt to see the cause of pain there was a big giant gash running halfway down his arm.

"It still hurts after 9 years" said Daisuke.

'The pain' thought Daisuke.

Flashback…

"_Father what are you doing," asked Daisuke crying._

"_I'm sorry Daisuke but we have to do this," said His mother._

"_Mother, Father no wait stop"_

"_I'm sorry Daisuke" said his mother._

_-slash-_

_Blood splattered all over the walls and Daisuke had a giant gash on his arm._

"_Forgive us" said Daisuke's Father._

"_A… A… AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" yelled Daisuke._

_Later…_

_There sat Daisuke in tears in the rain when the chariot pulled up…_

_End flash back…_

"That's the first time I ever released my families curse in 1,000 years" said Daisuke.

5 hours later…

Riku was walking around the little town she was princess of as she did every day.

She was going to go over to Satoshi's house to ask him about Daisuke's past.

She seemed desperate to learn more about Daisuke's past ever since she saw nothing but darkness in his eyes.

"Satoshi… you were Daisuke's friend when he was a little boy so I was wondering if you knew what happened about his past that made him so cold" said Riku.

"Well growing up together Daisuke was always a happy boy but the night before he left the town to live in your castle is the night his parents died" said Satoshi.

"Do you know what happened to them?" asked Riku.

"His parents were always happy with him but one night they were reading their families history and about the families curse, every 1,000 years a boy would be born with the crest of a feather on his left arm and that boy would be destined to destroy the world, His parents panicked at this and knew Daisuke carried the crest on his left arm so they tried to kill" said Satoshi.

"But how could they do that to their own son!" yelled Riku Standing up out of her seat.

"They were afraid of what he might do" said Satoshi.

"But when they tried to fail instead they ended up dead" said Satoshi.

"What are you saying?" asked Riku afraid.

"Daisuke killed his parents,…" said Satoshi.

Meanwhile with Daisuke…

"It looks like its gonna rain again" said Daisuke.

'Rain… it'll rain just like the day that I unleashed the family curse for the first time… Krad' thought Daisuke.

_**To Be Continued?**_

Whoa! That was short!

I bet you weren't expecting it to be Krad!


	3. Vordurckly 3

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of _Daisuke and the Princess of Torodai _**Good news. Soon I will make a new fic called

_**The treasure of Torodai (Jing King Of Bandits)**_

**I hope some of you will read that fic. Well today Daisuke finds out what Satoshi told Riku and he's not to happy and nearly kills Satoshi! **

**Satoshi fan girls: NO!**

"**PIPE DOWN!"**

**Oh ya today I saw the first episode of _BLACK CAT_ it's a good show. They need to put BLACK CAT in so we can write fics about it. I've already finished the first chapter of my Black Cat fic.**

**Anyway let this chapter start.**

**I don't own D N Angel only Torodai and Vordurckly.**

**Ch 3 Vordurckly.**

**Daisuke was preparing to leave the castle and go for a stroll in the midnight like he always did when he was a little boy.**

"**I haven't gone to my house in 9 years" said Daisuke.**

"**I never thought I would go back there again" said Daisuke.**

**With Satoshi and Riku.**

"**I just can't believe Daisuke would kill his own parents" said Riku.**

"**Riku when you leave this house I don't want you to tell Daisuke what I told you about his past, Okay"**

"**Okay" said Riku depressed.**

**Then the door slammed down to the ground.**

"**Satoshi!"**

"**Dai…"**

**Then Daisuke grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up against the wall.**

"**Satoshi… why did you tell her!" yelled Daisuke.**

"**Daisuke stop!" said Riku.**

"**Riku… Shut Up" said Daisuke looking at her with hatred in his eyes.**

"**Satoshi I never thought you would tell anyone about me but I guess I was wrong" said Daisuke punching Satoshi in the face.**

"**She came to me and asked me about your past I didn't want to but I thought she should know" said Satoshi.**

"**You know I would never tell her so you just had to tell her instead!" said Daisuke.**

"**Daisuke if you had told her yourself you would have been able to had made this never happen" said Satoshi.**

"**You may be right but I don't anyone knowing about what happened to my past!" said Daisuke.**

**Daisuke was starting to get mad at himself for not telling Riku about his past he took a knife and stabbed himself.**

"**Daisuke!" yelled Riku.**

'**Why did all this have to happen… Why didn't I just tell Riku… Why did I have to be born with this curse… why…' Daisuke was slowly fainting as he thought this to himself.**

'**Why…'**

**The next morning…**

'**Where am I…' thought Daisuke slowly waking up.**

**He looked down and noticed Riku sleeping on his chest nd thought to himself.**

'**I wonder what's for breakfast' Bet that probably through some people off track .**

**Later…**

**Riku slowly woke up and noticed the sun was setting and Daisuke was out of his bed.**

**But the one thing she noticed the most was Daisuke leaving the town with a giant brown bag on his back.**

"**Daisuke?" said Riku to herself.**

'**Daisuke is leaving? …'**

**Daisuke was getting on his horse ready to leave the town when he heard Riku calling his name running towards her.**

"… **Sayonara Riku…" said Daisuke as he turned away and his horse started running.**

"**DAISUKE!" yelled Riku in tears as she dropped to her knees.**

"**Daisuke…" said Riku crying till she fell asleep.**

**With Daisuke in the forest…**

'**Sorry I have to leave you miss Riku but I cannot stay any longer, I can feel it, My curse is ready to kill once again, It thirsts for your blood Miss Riku and it is going to kill everyone unless I can rid of it'**

"**TO VORDURCKLY!" yelled Daisuke.**

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Return 4

Hello! Wisanson! … What? I spelled Wisconsin wrong? Oh better fix that 

**Hello! Wisconsin!**

**Anyways today Daisuke Will be heading back to the place to the place of his birth?**

**No, no, no instead he will be going to Vordurckly to I don't know (_kill himself)?_**

Crap I told you uh umm… uh! I KNOW! 

**So Ch. 4 Separate ways.**

"**I can't believe he's gone" said Riku slowly walking into the castle limping.**

"**Riku I was worried when I saw you weren't in bed" said Risa.**

"**He's gone…" said Riku.**

"**What who's gone" said Risa.**

"**Daisuke is gone, he left to go back to his homeland" said Riku.**

"**Homeland? But wasn't he born here" said Risa.**

**Riku fainted and couldn't answer and Risa took her to her room to sleep.**

**The next day…**

"**What am I doing? Why am I here on in this world if all I can do is cause havoc?" thought Daisuke.**

"**Why?"**

**With Riku…**

**Riku was slowly walking down the stairs in her castle when Risa noticed her.**

"**Riku I see you're finally up" said Risa.**

"**Where is Daisuke?" asked Riku**

"**I don't know. I tried asking you last night but you fainted" said Risa.**

"**But hey I'm sure that he's in his room sleeping" said Risa.**

"**Well if you see him tell me" said Riku.**

"**Okay"**

**Riku slowly walked away.**

**Later…**

"**But she looked so sad when I saw her last night I just didn't have the heart to tell her" said Risa.**

"**Ya but she's gonna realize sometime soon he's gone and isn't coming back" said Dark.**

**Clank**

"**What was that" said Dark**

**Risa went outside to check what it was and all she saw was a broken dish and some cups.**

"**Uh Oh…" said Dark.**

"**Looks like little miss princess isn't too happy about what she just heard" said Dark.**

"**YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" said Risa.**

**Later…**

**Risa saw Riku crying in her room…**

"**Poor thing she's been at this for hours" said Risa.**

"**Hey you know what always cheers me up when I'm down" said Dark.**

**Risa knowing Dark knew it was something stupid-ass.**

"**What?"**

"**Eating Ramen" said Dark.**

**Risa fell and hit the floor with her head.**

"**I'm gonna see if I can do anything" said Risa.**

"**I don't think that's… such a good… idea" said Dark.**

"**Uh… Riku you didn't happen to hear what I told Dark did you?" asked Risa.**

"**Its okay I know he won't come back so I should just be fine in a couple of Days or so" said Riku.**

"**Well do you need anything just incase?" asked Risa.**

"**No I'm fine" said Riku.**

"**Okay then, just tell me if you need anything" said Risa leaving the room.**

"**So how'd it go?" asked Dark.**

"**I don't think it'll be easy just to get over someone you've had in your life for a long time" said Risa.**

"**I know what you mean" said Dark.**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" asked Risa.**

"**Well I loved my freedom till you took that away" said Dark.**

"**YOU'RE STILL NOT HELPING!" said Risa.**

**With Daisuke…**

"**I see my home town hasn't changed a bit" said Daisuke.**

"**Hey you!" said a man at him.**

"**Ya what the hell do you want!" said Daisuke.**

"**You must be new here, I heard someone was coming here, you must be Daisuke right?"**

"**Ya who wants to know?" said Daisuke.**

"**Well you'll be living in that house over there for the time being" said the man.**

"**Thanks"**

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Dirge 5

Dirge 5

Sorry I haven't been on for months' i've been on youtube making tons of kingdom hearts amv's. and a yuri amv. well my writing might be rusty but i want all of you to know i'll be posting up new chapters every now and then while watching Nerima Daikon Brothers and being on youtube as AssassinXBladeHikaru.

Chapter 5. Hometown.

"Daisuke... Daisuke... wake up Daisuke" said a strange voice.

"Who's there?" asked Daisuke "why's it so dark, I can't see anything... who are you..."

"Can't remember my voice yet can you, its me ----"

'I didn't catch that' thought Daisuke

"You still seem to be in far too deep, but don't worry i know you'll come around soon enough"

"Wait tell me again who are you?"

"Just Wake up Daisuke..."

"Nnn..." Daisuke sounded as his eyes opened.

Had not been a day since he woke up but yet he already was having strange dreams.

Daisuke got out of his house to see the sun barely rising. He came to this town in hope of finding the one person who could tell him his family history and how to rid of it.

a couple hours later Dark was getting torchurd, raped, and molested by Michael Jackson.

back with Daisuke.

Daisuke was at a strange house about 6 stories in height and he slowly kncoked on the door.

"Come in" said A feminine voice.

"Hello you must be Mako" said Daisuke.

"I am you must be Daisuke the one in my dreams"

"Yes so were you the one calling to me in my dream?"

"No i cannot enter other dreams but i can see others dreams, i can see into the deepest depths of their hearts. And in your heart I see sadness, a strong hearts, but haunted past, a past everyone believes to be true, even you"

"A fake past?.. Hey just what the hell are you saying!"

"Your past Daisuke is dark and haunted and because of this you want to believe you killed your parents. you want to believe Krad had help in doing so, you want to believe the past is over with and history and will never come back and you want to rid of Krad in order to not harm anyone, but the truth is ou want his power and him gone"

"Just what the hell are you saying?"

"What i'm Trying to say is You have no soul you are only a vessal ment to hold him in complete chains. You've never had a soul since birth. And all your memories are you own doing but with deep holes"

"I don't believe you... I know i didn't kill them it was Krad"

"But Krad is you therefore you must have killed them"

"No It was Krad it always been him"

slap

"Daisuke when will you realize that Krad is your soul, when will you realize that your parents are dead and you killed them! I don't want to see my little brother refuse what he is!" yelled Mako.

"S-sister?"

"Daisuke don't you remember me?"

"N-No, I'm... sorry"

"I'm going to leave now" said Daisuke.

"Daisuke wait, if you're going to leave I want you to have this its been with our family for 27 generations"

" An Orcarina? What are these circles and markings?" asked Daisuke.

"Mom and Dad said that if you find the missing shard it'll become clear to you" said Mako.

"Mom and Dad...?"

"Please go I think Riku would like to see you now" said Mako.

"Riku... I'm leaving but i'm not going back" said Daisuke leaving.

"But Daisuke wait don't you want to see her?" asked Mako.

Daisuke was too far to hear her and all he could do was put the orcarina around his neck and Regret ever being born.

To Be Continued!

Wow I Make Daisuke Emo.


End file.
